thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
SSoHPKC
Seamus 'SSoHPKC' O'Doherty 'is a main Creature and is known for amount of uploaded videos, sarcastic humour and deadpan trolling. He is also known for his play-style in which he doesn't strategize, runs straight at enemies and frequently misses items strewn about levels. Bio Real life Before his career in YouTube, Seamus worked at his local Target for three and a half years which caused him to have an extreme hatred for it, he quit Target around March 5th, 2011 to make YouTube his day job. For many different reasons, Seamus has a hatred for Target, one being that the female shoppers were all old women trying to hit on him then when he quit and went back to shop there, they were young women. He also took college classes. He stated that all this was horrible and 'poopy'. Seamus previously lived in Chicago before, in February 2012, he moved to the Creature House in Colorado with some of the other Creatures. YouTube The meaning of Seamus’ username (SSoHPKC) has been a popular question amongst fans since the start of his YouTube career. The “PKC” portion of which was born during one of Seamus’ college classes, in which a project was to create a fictitious company, and the acronym ended up being “PKC”. This is a reference to the Mother/ Earthbound series and actually means "Psycho-Kinetic Collaboration". The “SSoH” part remains a mystery. Only a couple of people (including Jason, or lazycanuckk on YouTube) that knew Seamus from before he started producing videos know of it’s true meaning, but Seamus has confirmed that it does not stand for his name, and that, at this current moment in time, it actually doesn’t really have a meaning. The analogy he uses is “my name to me is what Sp00n’s face is to him”. The reason Seamus started his YouTube career was because he saw some people doing commentaries on YouTube he liked it and thought he could do it too and used it for stress relief. Although it was rocky and slow at first, he eventually raised to what he is now, getting paid well after getting his account partnered by YouTube/Machinima. To get more popular, Seamus went to a group similar to Machinima, ''Game Anyone ''(his old intros were him saying "This video is brought to you and part by Game Anyone.com"). He stayed with them for a while but he quit it when he got picked up by Machinima. His channel was created on February 17th, 2008 and his first video he uploaded was not until 5 months later on October 9th, 2008. Seamus met the Creatures when Creature Talk spammed his channel, although Seamus did not give much information on the subject, it is believed that he contacted the Creatures about this and they became friends. He started playing with the creatures when he got a new computer in early February. Seamus has been known for the large amount of video 'uploading sprees' where he uploads a large amount of videos in a relatively short amount of time. His real reason for this is what he calls a side effect from working in Target. Although Seamus doesn't tell this often, his top excuse is to keep track of all the times he had sexual intercourse with someone or something, like his old Xbox or the infamous Snorlax plushie, or The Silverback Gorilla, a popular meme in Seamus' community. Games Currently Ongoing *Minecraft - The Adventurers Adventure Custom Map with ChimChim *Grand Theft Auto 4 Multiplayer Shenanigans with Creatures *Saints Row the Third Co-op Walkthrough with EatMyDiction *Super Mario Hacks *The Drunk Series *Creature Corner *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning *Hasbro Family Game Nights (various games) w/ Nova and Kootra *Return to Fallout: New Vegas *Silent Hill Homecoming On Hiatus *Treehouse Reborn / 3.0 w/ Creatures *The Ex-Communicated Series w/ Sly and Nova Catchphrases and Quotes *Adding to make-believe stats eg. "+20 to jumping" *"Shotgun Rain!" *"Holy _____ Batman!" *"Everything is coming up Milhouse" *"Riddle me that Batman" (referencing The Riddler from Batman) *"Don't mind if I do." *"I've/You've got this, there's no way I/you don't got this" *"Thank you _____, you're a gentlemen and a scholar." *"CHEESE IT!" *"Day Three of ____" *"Is this death? That is definitely/definitely not death" (Used only in Mario Hacks) *"What a high-horse!" *"I've got the moves!" and "This guy's got some moves!" *"You wanna go? You wanna go, bitch?" *"Frag out!" *"I don't like_____, that dude owes me five bucks." *"This is shenanigans." *"Where in Carmen Sandiego is _____" *"At any rate..." *"sup" (only on twitter) *Notify your congress man and or state legislative. *Are you for realsies? *Boom-Boom?! *Well This/That sucks... *"Police!" Trivia ''Main article: SSoHPKC/Trivia *Seamus sings a parody of 'Chocolate Rain' called Shotgun Rain. *Seamus stated during Creature Talk that if he stops commentating and/or shuts down his channel, he'll reveal what SSoH means. *Seamus was Retsuprae'd, which he wanted, but it still caused a flame war. '''Gallery ssohpkc.png|Seamus' close-up SSoH Updated Skins.jpg|Recent Minecraft skins Screen shot 2012-03-12 at 6.37.36 PM.png Links Category:Creature Category:MLG Category:SSoHPKC